Dimensional Rift
by kellym01.2
Summary: David and Anna are two ordinary kids, that is until their lives are torn apart by the divorce of their parents, however once they reunite 11 years later, it becomes clear their misadventures are far from over. co-authored with Scourge From BloodClan, we don't own Spiderman but we do own the twins. Please review. Contains Symbiotes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day when he arrived, not a cloud in the sky, such a peaceful day and yet today was the day everything changed. A dark blue car came up the driveway to a small house; it was two story and had two bedrooms, on the outside it looked like a normal home.

In the back seat of the car sat a young boy of seventeen years of age, he had slightly tanned skin, messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore dirty yellow scarf around his neck, a dark green shirt, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. The boy's name was David Blake. He was being taken to his mother, his father now no longer with the living, she was the only living suitable guardian. His mother and father had divorced a long time ago, his father took him and his mother took his sister. Unfortunately his father passed away a couple months ago. The boy had remained silent throughout the entire journey, he didn't utter a word as they drove up the driveway and only took in the site of his new home.

He couldn't really remember his mother after not having seen her or his twin in over a decade, with their parents divorcing when they were six. But he was still sort of looking forward to it, he may have been scared of starting a new life but was going to see his sister again. He couldn't wait to see her again after so long.

The two social workers exited the car, the one exiting the driver's side was a tall woman, tall in heels anyway, her hair a dark brown and cut short, just short of her shoulders, she wore a dark blue blouse with a black over coat, black miniskirt accompanied by nylons and a pair of black heels her name was Faith Brown. From the passenger's side stepped out her male co-worker. His hair a light brown combed over, he wore a white shirt with a blue overcoat and blue pants with black shoes, his name was John Peter. John opened the back door and David stepped out.

They approached the front door, Faith lightly knocked on the door. The first response they received was a feminine voice saying 'Shit' before the sound of footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal a tall blonde girl with tanned skin dressed in a pink low-cut shirt that revealed an ample amount of cleavage accompanied by a black leather jacket, light blue jeans and black leather boots, her hair was a little ruffled but other than that it looked pretty good, reaching down to the upper center of her upper back in length. The flesh of her neck had a small bruise upon it and there was a small cut on her left cheek.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone sounding rather stressed, the girl's gaze soon rested on her brother and her eyes widened.

''David?'' Anna asked shock filling her voice at seeing her sibling.

''Anna?!'' David's eyes widened when he saw the state of his twin. ''What happened to you?!'' He pushed past her and entered the house, the two workers following suit.

''N-Nothing!'' Anna answered quickly whilst pulling the collar of her jacked up to cover the neck bruise. "I just cut myself in the kitchen'' she added correcting her tone, hoping they would accept her explanation.

But she knew now that they were in the house no matter what she said or how much she manipulated her tone she wouldn't be able to hide the truth. They entered and saw the living room, cans and bottles of variety of alcohol brands scattered about, the twin's mother sat in the only chair watching the TV, beer bottle in hand, she looked over at them, her face slightly wrinkled and ever fixed into a scowl, she glared at Anna before moving her gaze to their 'guests' and glaring at her son, even after all these years she recognised him but she quickly put on a mask of normalness for the social workers. The woman smiled, trying to look innocent.

"Hello." she greeted, not liking how the social workers were looking round the living room.

_'I knew we should have cleaned this place up!'_ Anna mentally scolded herself, glad that her companion had aided her in healing her wounds. If all she had was a small bruise and a cut she was doing well, last night her face was barely recognisable as human, being covered in cuts after having a beer bottle smashed in her face. She was glad her clothes hid the scars that would never leave her but she was still nervous, she may be able to play off the abuse but not the fact her mother was an alcoholic.

''Hmm...'' Faith hummed in disappointment at seeing the countless bottles. John headed off to take a look at the rest of the house. He wondered into the kitchen and found even more beer and what not in the fridge.

''We definitely have an alcoholic.'' John muttered to himself. Meanwhile David walked off to stand next to his sibling and looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?'' He asked softly enough so that only she could heard. Anna glanced at him and nodded slightly. David frowned and looked at their mother with a slight scowl.

"John!'' Faith yelled for her companion.

''Yeah?'' He replied reappearing from the kitchen.

"Search the house.'' Faith instructed, they both split up to look deeper in the house, leaving the children and mother alone.

David's gaze remained on his sister; Anna ensured to keep her emotions hidden and was more than glad that while other people were in the house their mother would behave, but what about when they go away and leave David here?

"You sure you're okay?" David asked again.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong." Anna insisted, controlling her tone to make it sound as if she was talking about something as casual as the weather. Anna headed to the kitchen with David following after her. The boy glanced back at his mother suspiciously while Anna continued doing what she had been doing before they arrived; making dinner. The girl was making burger and chips for her mother and a sandwich for herself.

''Why are you cooking? Isn't that out mother's job?'' David questioned his sister and glanced towards the living room once again. ''And why the hell is she drinking? She's not supposed to do that, at least not this much.'' He continued to question his sister with concern shining in his eyes.

''Don't worry about it brother.'' Anna forced a smile on her face. ''It's okay I don't mind cooking.''

''If you say so...'' David muttered and grabbed an apple from the counter to munch on. ''You know they're gonna leave me here, right? Our dad passed away...'' David told his sister sadly as he swallowed a bite.

"Dad's gone?" Anna gasped, emotion flooding her voice despite her control 'You can't stay here, we can take what mom dishes out but you won't be able to' she mentally gasped, fear infiltrating her mental tone.

"Yeah...so I'm moving in with you guys." David answered.

''You can't stay here!'' Anna closed her mouth quickly but was unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' David asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.

''Uh...'' Anna bit her lip but was saved from explaining her outburst when Faith and John walked back to the living room.

"We will we back here in a month and see if you have limited your consumption of alcohol Miss or have a least taken steps to do so.'' Faith began. ''If you have not we will have to remove both Anna and David from your care. Until then we will leave David here.'' John finished with a warning glare at the mother. With that the two workers left the house.

Anna felt her heart rate increase as she heard their car leave the driveway, she focused on keeping control of herself.

"What did you mean I can't stay sis?" David asked again.

"You'll work that one out soon, go upstairs and into the first door on the left, lock it and don't go through my stuff." Anna instructed, her gaze hardening and any objection her brother had died, he left her and headed upstairs. Anna heard her mother rise from her chair and begin to head her way, her hand curled into a fist as she prepared for the onslaught she was about to receive.

"Anna, why did you let them in?" Danielle asked softly, curled her hand into tight first.

"They pushed past me." Anna answered as her mother came to stand beside her.

"BULL SHIT!" Danielle spat, grapping the handle of the frying pan Anna was cooking with. The woman lifted it and slamming it into Anna's face from the left side, the grease scolded her flesh, the hot meat of the two burgers stuck to her left cheek only adding to the pain, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the bruise form among the burns from where the pan had hit her, her head shot to the right.

"Now look what you've done you've ruined my dinner!" Danielle spat, BANG, another hit, this time the underside atop her head, Anna let out a scream of pain "Just like you ruined my marriage!" she continued, hitting Anna with each word, each hit harder than the one before. Danielle continued until her daughter was on the floor, tears leaking from the girl's badly burnt and bruised face. Once her mother was done, Anna rose back to her feet and began making dinner for her guardian again.

Up on the second floor David was still walking towards the room pointed out. He froze when he heard his sister scream and scrambled backwards, running down the stairs and sliding in the kitchen he saw his sister with her back to him and his mother sitting calmly on the table with a scowl on her face.

''What the hell was that!'' David yelled and glared at his mother. Stepping further into the kitchen he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and turned her around. David gasped when he saw the state of her face, silent tears streaming down her face. ''WHAT DID YOU DO?!'' He roared at his mother.

"Stay out of this David!" Anna warned and stepped forward.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Danielle countered, moving away from the table and towards the rolling pin on the counter.

"No, Mom! I will bare all of David's punishments!" Anna said confidently, moving to stand in front of her brother.

"Oh you'll take it will you?" Danielle questioned, gripping the rolling pin and turning to face her children, slowly approaching them.

"Yes!" Anna answered confidently and then turned towards her sibling "I told you to hide in my room, now go there and don't come back until I call you" she instructed him with a slight glare.

"But..." David began, his sister's glare hardened, he nodded and headed back up the stairs and into the room, locking the door. Anna turned back to her mother just in time to be hit across the face with the rolling pin, blood shot out of her mouth as her head sharply turned to the left.

"You dare tell me who'll be punished!" Danielle spat out before striking her again.

Anna fell on her back and put her hands up to block the blows to her face.

''Yes I'll tell you who to punish! David hasn't done anything wrong!'' The girl shouted and winced as the rolling pin connected to her forearms once again.

Upstairs David was pacing around the room furiously.

''What the hell? Why did I leave her down there?!'' He muttered angrily to himself. ''We're supposed to be sibling! Twins! We should be protecting each other!'' David stopped and took a deep breath. ''It's true. We should protect each other.'' David's green eyes narrowed. He unlocked the door and went downstairs once more. Marching in the room he grabbed the other end of the rolling pin, stopping it inches from Anna's bruised arms.

''I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!'' David yelled and twisted the rolling pin out of the woman's grasp. He then clenched his left fist and punched the woman in the face making his mother stumble backwards and hit the table. Anna bolted to her feet and snatched the rolling pin from him, putting it on the counter.

"You shouldn't have done that! I told you to stay upstairs!" Anna scolded her brother.

"I'm not leaving you to take this alone! We're twins for fucks sake!" David argued back.

"Except I can take this and you can't!" Anna barked, her gaze locked on their mother as the woman stood back on her feet and grabbed a steak knife.

"You dare strike me!" Danielle spat, Anna pushed David out of the way and into the table, he struck it with such force that he flew onto the table itself and slammed his head and the table against the wall. The knife shot forward and pierced Anna's left shoulder. She gasped as it went into her flesh, deep enough so only the hilt of the knife could be visible.

"I said I would take his punishments!" Anna said with determination through gritted teeth. Danielle twisted the knife causing her daughter's expression to become one of pure pain. The mother removed the knife and sliced Anna across her stomach.

"Fine then, here's his too!" Danielle snarled before slicing at Anna's stomach again, pulling the knife back into the air and then plunging it into the girl's right shoulder, leaving it there "I expect dinner to be ready in ten minutes." The abusive woman instructed before leaving the kitchen. Anna glared at her retreating mother before reaching for the knife and pulling it out of her shoulder. She then added the bloody weapon in the pile of washing up and started cooking again, this time boiling hot dogs since it'd be the only thing she could cook in the time limit her mother had given her.

Clutching the side of his head David wobbly got back on his feet. 'How is she so strong?' He thought and looked towards his sister's direction. Gritting his teeth in anger when he saw the cuts.

''Damn it Anna! Why won't you let me help you!? Do you really think I'll just stand by and watch you get hurt like this?!'' David asked his twin with frustration coating his voice as he went to a cabinet and grabbed a first-aid-kit to bandage his sister's wounds.

"Don't bother, they're already healing...I've been living with this for the past eleven years David I'm used to it and I can survive it. You would not" Anna muttered.

"What do you mean they're already healing?" David asked as he turned to face his sister and saw the cuts on her looking like month old scars with no blood coming from them.

"How?" he asked, shocked.

"I adapted, last night was worse than this and yet the only signs were a small bruise and a small cut. I'm not normal, I heal fast but you would not." Anna explained, hoping he'd drop it. Besides with the stories of mutants on the news she believed he'd just assume she was one and not the host to an alien life form.

''How is that possible?'' David gasped an expression of shock upon his face. He wasn't about to drop a serious issue like this. It involved his sister damn it! ''I'll be staying here for now on so you better explain how the fuck that is possible! I'm your twin damn it! You have to trust me with these things!'' David ranted and started pacing the kitchen. It was going to become a habit of his.

"Even if you 'adapted' a person cannot heal this quickly! And before you point it out, you are not a mutant! I know that for a fact!'' David glared at his sister with concern and anger reflecting in his eyes. ''You better tell me what the hell is going on when night comes!'' he continued.

"And how would you know if I'm a mutant or not? We may be twins but you're not a replica of me, maybe you're a mutant too and it just hasn't emerged yet? Maybe my mutation showed up as a survival instinct!" Anna argued, David turned back to face his sister, she did have a point and it did sort of make sense when he thought about it.

"But still even if you can heal you shouldn't have to deal with this, especially not alone!" David countered. All he wanted was for his sister to be safe!

_'I'm not alone'_ Anna mentally answered, not that she'd ever say it out loud.

''Leave it be David. Its fine.'' Anna concluded and turned back to her cooking. Her brother clenched his hands into fists and stomped out of the kitchen, stalking up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

**'Why don't you let him in?'** a feminine voice asked within Anna's mind.

_'Because I don't want him to know about you, I just got him back and I don't want to lose him! The questions he's asking will force me to reveal you to him!'_ Anna answered.

**'At least let him comfort you, you need someone to talk to about this'** the voice argued.

_'Besides the voice in my head?'_ Anna countered. The voice in her head, in her opinion, was enough comfort.

**'He's your twin you can trust him'** the voice insisted.

_'Frost, I've gone through this long alone I can continue. I don't want to drag him into this'_ Anna told Frost with finality in her voice.

**'Like it or not he's in it'** Frost shot back before going quiet. Anna placed the food on the table just as her mother returned. Two hotdogs and chips for her mother, a ham sandwich for her and one for her brother if he decided to come back down. Danielle glared at her daughter, furious that her daughter's wounds were already healing.

"Freak." Danielle muttered which Anna promptly ignored.

After a few hours, night came. David hadn't come down to eat so Anna placed his sandwich in the fridge for tomorrow. She sighed and walked up the stairs and into her room. Anne sat on her bed and across from her, David sat on the extra bed in the room with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. His sister didn't trust him enough to reveal how it was possible for her to heal that fast and he guessed he couldn't really blame her. They haven't really known each other for very long. If only their parents haven't divorced it probably would have been different. Punching the mattress in frustration at the situation he cursed his inability to help out.

"Calm down David." Anna said as she took a seat beside her sibling the bed.

"How can I be calm when my own twin won't trust me enough to tell me how she heals so fast?" David remarked. Anna let out a small sigh.

"It's not that I don't trust you bro...It's a secret I've had for a long time now so of course I won't tell you straight away" Anna explained.

"But we're twins!" David pushed his point across even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

"I still have my privacy and my secrets! You'll probably learn of them soon enough though, there's a sandwich for you in the fridge if you want it." Anna said.

Sighing heavily David finally let the subject go.

''I'm not hungry. Before coming here they practically stuffed me full of food.'' He chuckles slightly. ''So how have you been doing? Aside from the beating? We need to catch up, don't we?''' David smirked and looked at his sibling.

"I've been doing well, kept my grades up, kept myself active apart from home life stuffs been good, you?" Anna asked.

"Recent events aside yeah, so you got any friends to introduce me to tomorrow? We've got school don't we?" David questioned.

"I have school, don't know if you'll be enrolled though." Anna answered 'Shit he'll be home alone with mom' she mentally screamed, it looked like David had the same realization as his expression was one of anxiety and almost fear.

''Well...'' David chuckled ''First time I'll be missing school, eh?'' He said trying to make light of the situation. "I will never miss school as much as I will tomorrow.'' He smiled at looked at the door. 'Oh crap' He thought to himself 'Well at least she will be away from the beating, that's a relief.' This thought calmed him. He cared only for his sister's safety and it didn't matter if she could heal super-fast, the beating still inflicted pain on her and David wanted to make sure she felt as little pain as possible, after all he was finally here to prevent it.

"I'll stay here until you're enrolled in school." Anna stated like it was no big deal.

"But what about your grades, attendance and friends?" David objected immediately.

"A couple of days won't affect my grades, I've already read ahead in my classes, as for attendance, a few days won't do too much damage to my attendance record." Anna listed off his concerns with a small proud smirk.

David narrowed his eyes when she didn't mention her friends. 'Damn it girl! Stop acting so strong! You have me to help you now, damn it!' He raged mentally but did not let it show on his face.

''You're going.'' He told her with a flat tone.

''No, I'm not.'' Anna replied with the same tone.

''Yes. You. Are.'' David got up from the bed and walked towards the window. ''I'm not going to let you skip school just so you can stay here of all places!''

"Regardless of what you say bro I'm calling in sick tomorrow and staying home with you." Anna stated with a smile, glad she had one this argument as well. This was all for his own safety after all.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"So where's my room?" David asked.

"Only two rooms, mine and moms, you take the bed tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to the mall and hopefully we'll find something to make your stay more comfortable." Anna told him. She left the room before David could argue about the bed. "I've gotta rush to the store for milk. Keep the door locked and only unlock it when I return." She instructed, the door closing and her footsteps beginning to fade. David pulled out his phone and dialled the number Faith had given him.

Anna, however, once outside ducked around the corner and out of sight. She willed Frost to cover her body, her clothing melted into a black spandex that covered her body, light blue streaks opened all over her new skin, her hair lengthened to stroke the floor, turning scarlet, her eyes became white and a fang filled maw opened upon her face. Bat like wings with blue striped erupted from her back and she began to flap them and take to the skies.

David paced the room as he waited for Faith to pick up the phone, all the while muttering curses under his breath. ''Hello? What is it David? I did not expect you to call this soon.'' Faith's smooth voice replaced the ringing from the phone causing David to smile slightly.

''Hey, I need to report my mother for abuse towards my sister.'' David answered.

''Do you have any proof?'' Faith asked, she was about ready to go into that house and bring the woman in but protocol dictated she needed proof before taking any action.

''How about: I saw it with my own fucking eyes!'' David glared at nothing as he said that.

''Very well. We'll come by tomorrow and see for ourselves.'' David sighed in frustration at hearing that ''I'm sorry David but we can't take any action before having proof. When we come I will personally check your sister for any kind of bruises even if it means stripping her to her underwear.'' Faith promised with determination. David laughed slightly from her words and nodded.

''Thanks.'' He smiled.

''No need, that's our job.'' With that Faith ended the call. Smirking David placed his phone back in his pants' pocket.

"You won't be hurting my sister any time soon 'mom'. " David said to himself and started getting ready for bed, hoping that when Faith and John come there would be something to show them but thanks to his sister's incredible rate of healing it wasn't guaranteed.

Meanwhile Anna or Frost, as she referred to herself when clad in her Symbiote, glided over the city keeping an eye out for any form of trouble. She wished there was something because she needed something to take her frustration on. Luckily she found what she was looking for. A mugger, his face masked by a black balaclava, running from a woman with a bag in hand. Frost began her decent, stopping just above the pavement and then starting to pick up speed, aiming for the running thief. Spreading her wings to stop herself just before hitting the man, she breathed a blue mist on him and then flew back to watch. The blue mist soon became denser turning to ice and freezing the mugger's lower body.

With her job done, Frost landed on the ground and took the bag. The Symbiote host turned around to give it back to the woman but the stranger took one glance at the monster in front of her and ran away screaming.

_'See? I don't want to tell my brother my secret otherwise he will react just like this.'_ Anna spoke in her mind in a dejected tone and dropped the bag, taking flight once again.

**'You can't be sure of that unless you try.'** Frost replied.

_'I'm not going to risk losing my only family left.'_ Anna answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Faith pulled up round the corner from the Blake household. She stepped out of the car and began to head toward the house. David's tone echoed throughout her mind, the concern that had filled it, how rapidly he spoke, something was definitely up, her colleague was checking up on another one the kids they had placed so she was taking this one solo. She walked up the drive way and approached the door, lightly knocking. Heavy footsteps were heard on the other side, the door opened seconds later by a rather frantic David.

"Hello David." Faith greeted.

"Hey Miss Brown." David greeted as he stepped aside to let her in, Faith stepped into the home, there were less bottles and cans scattered about but there were still far too many.

"Where's your sister?" Faith asked.

"In the kitchen" David answered before leading her into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Anna cooking breakfast in the same attire as the day before.

"What're you doing here?" Anna asked, not turning round to face her.

"Anna I'd like to talk to you for a minute" Faith answered, Anna turned to face the social worker, turning down the hob, Faith raised an eyebrow when she saw not a bruise or a scratch on her face on her face, her midriff did have a small scratch, but she also noted the lack of the bruise she had seen yesterday.

_'Either she's really good with makeup or she isn't your average teen, but still if I can't find any proof of abuse to photograph then we don't have a case and legally there is very little I can do'_ Faith mentally muttered.

Faith led Anna up the stairs and they both went into the girl's room with Faith closing the door.

''Alright, can you take off your shirt?'' Faith asked softly as she crossed her arms with a slight frown adoring her face.

"Why?" Anna questioned as she crossed her arms over her front.

"Because your brother called me last night to report something and I can't take any action without proof that what he says is true" Faith, knowing from experience that one had to be honest, especially with abused teenagers, they tended to be a loose cannons at time, especially when being lied too.

_'Damn you David…and we don't remove our shirt then she'll know something is wrong and will keep coming back until she gets the proof she needs'_ Anna mentally.

**'Then it would appear that we have no choice'** Frost stated.

Anna gave Faith a small nod as she let out a sigh of defeat, making eye contact with Faith and opening her mouth.

"Could you…turn round?" Anna asked putting nervousness into her tone, Faith responded with a nod accompanied by a kind smile before turning her back on the teen. Frost retracted into a black lacy bra, she opened and shut her cupboard as to give an explanation as to where her clothes went, at hearing the door close Faith turned to face Anna and was relieved to see she hadn't fled. Faith frowned even more when the only thing she saw was that small cut on the girl's midriff.

''Turn around.'' The social worker requested. Anna turned around showing not a bruise on her back either.

_'What on earth?'_ Faith thought in shock. She was so certain that she would find evidence to back up David's claim but it seemed like Anna was perfectly fine.

''Do you put on any makeup?'' Faith questioned the girl who shook her head. After asking Anna to take off all her clothes besides her bra and underwear, and turning round at her request, Faith let out a sigh of defeat at not finding even the smallest of scratches apart from those on her stomach and on her shoulders.

Faith exited the room after telling the girl to put her clothes back on. The social worker walked down the stairs only to be confronted by a concerned David.

''Well? Did you find anything?'' He asked frantically.

''No, I didn't find anything. Not even a scratch save for the small one her midriff and shoulder.'' Faith answered him with a tint of disbelief in her voice.

''What?! How could you not find anything?!'' David almost shouted in shock. ''I saw the beating with my own eyes! I even tried to help her but she wouldn't let me!'' he continued, the volume of his voice never dipping.

"Well it is possible that she is hiding the bruises with makeup but she told me that she did not, besides while in her room I didn't see any and never mind enough to cover her whole body" Faith replied.

"She said she heals fast" David admitted, he knew his sister wouldn't be happy about him admitting this but he was desperate to help her, Faith raised an eyebrow at this, while true many people despised anyone who could remotely be considered a mutant she was one of the few open minded. She had come across many abused mutants in her work so she couldn't afford to be remotely prejudiced.

"How fast?" Faith asked.

"None of your business" they turned to see Anna behind Faith.

_'At least mom isn't up yet if she found out David called her here I doubt I'd be able to save him from all the blows'_ Anna mentally praised.

"Anna I'm only trying to help." Faith replied.

"I don't want or need your help, I'm fine and you've seen no signs of abuse while being here" Anna pushed, using the knowledge she had gathered on the law and how the legal systems worked against the social worker, Anna knew that without proof there was no case and the best she could do would be to remove them from her mother because she was an alcoholic.

"Just because you can hide the signs doesn't mean you're fine" David pushed.

''David why did you call her anyway? I told you I'm fine!'' Anna slightly glared at her brother who did not back down, not again.

"I won't let you get hurt! If I can stop it I will!" David scowled.

"Enough you two!" Faith got in between the twins. "I am shortening your mother's time to next week. If she has not stopped her over consumption of alcohol by then I will take you two away from her.'' Faith told the two and then glanced at the stairs when she heard footsteps coming down. Anna turned to the sound and was met with the sight of her mother.

_'Looks like we're in for it this time'_ Anna mentally muttered as she mentally braced herself to receive her mother's punishment.

"What do you mean my time is shortened and why are you here?" Danielle questioned.

"I came to visit David to see if he has been treated properly, I have shortened your deadline to give you a slap of reality, you didn't heed my warning yesterday so here's one a little more serious, either limit your amount of alcohol intake drastically or lose your children" Faith snapped before taking her leave, Danielle walked to the bottom of her stairs.

"Why was she really hear?" Danielle asked, turning to Anne, Danielle's hand came out from behind her as she gripped her daughter by the neck and slammed her against the wooden door and held up a hammer.

**'looks like she planned to punish us ahead of time and merely looked for an excuse'** Frost stated, Anna didn't reply and gritted her teeth as the blunt end of the hammer used to hammer in nails struck her forehead, she gasped in pain as blood began to leak out, David brought his arms up under his mothers and placed his palms forcefully against her neck as to limit her movement.

"Stop hurting her!" David spat, watching as his sister dropped to the foot of the door, clutching her bleeding temple.

"Let her go David, I can handle it" Anna said lightly as she shakily raised to her feet before falling again, barley catching herself on the wall.

_'Must have a concussion'_ Anna mused, the door slammed open to reveal the horrified expression of Faith _'Damn it mom...couldn't you at least wait until she was out of earshot '_ Anna mentally cursed as her legs buckled out from under her again.

''THAT'S IT!'' Faith shouted and took David's place it restraining Danielle. ''You're under arrest for abusing your daughter!'' Faith growled and started pushing the mother out the door. ''David! Call the Hospital! Your sister needs help!'' The social worker ordered, the boy quickly took his phone and dialled the Hospital.

''Finally!'' David muttered under his breath.

_'Only one day here and he managed to get mom arrested'_ Anna thought as she clutched her temple.

"Please don't, I'm already healing a day and I'll be fully recovered" Anna stated as she braced herself against the wall.

"That's not the point and you know it" Faith snapped.

"David get your sister to sit down and call the police to pick up this sleeze bag" she added. David nodded and supported his sister to the living room before easing her onto their mother's chair.

"Turn the gas off" Anna muttered, David's eyes widened and he rushed to the kitchen to turn the hobs off before a fire started. Anna tried to focus her thoughts, she knew how this would play out they'd take them to a safe house for a few weeks then to a court and ask her to make a statement, all she had to do was not press charges and her mother would be let off.

_'She raised me...I can't let her be thrown into jail'_ Anna mentally muttered.

**'She's abused us for years Anna and you**** more so maybe we should press charges'** Frost argued, David returned, the sound of sirens could already be heads no doubt the police and ambulance would be there soon, David took out his phone and took a picture of the wound, recalling what Faith had said about evidence.

Once the police and ambulance arrived. Faith handed Danielle over to the officers and David went over to show them the picture he had taken. David rushed back to his sister and began to support her towards the ambulance and towards the medics waiting for them with Anna constantly trying to convince David that she was alright.

"Let me go already! I'm fine!" Anna argued

"Enough with this 'I'm alright' bullshit! You clearly aren't!'' David finally snapped at his sister and helped her into the ambulance.

The medics rested Anna onto the stretcher and took her into the rear of the ambulance, David close behind them, once in they closed the doors after one of the medics headed to the front of the vehicle, Faith went and got her car so to follow the ambulance. David looked down at his sister, he could already see the hole closing, she really was fast at healing. He glanced at the medic riding with them, he was looking on at her with wide eyes, amazed as the wound closed, bandages in hand clearly indicating he had been planning to bind the wound before he saw it closing up.

"You do know I'll be healed before we get to the hospital right" Anna chuckled.

_'Too bad the concussion will take the rest of the day'_ she mentally muttered.

"Not the point, you may say you'll be fully healed by then but I doubt you only have a hole in your head, a hole wouldn't cause you to start tumbling all over the place" David countered.

**'Certainly observant isn't he'** Frost commented.

_'Oh shut up'_ Anna countered.

"You're going to the hospital even if I have to drag you there myself. I won't risk you having any sort of damage done to you." David told his sister firmly and crossed his arms. "Besides" the boy grinned "It will give us time to think of what to say at court."

_'I doubt you would be able to drag us there'_ Anna thought amused but touched at her brother's concern and a little irritated at his stubbornness.

**'You can trust him.'** Frost repeated, her voice once again echoed in Anna's mind, edging the girl to trust her twin.

_'This coming from a species that can't trust any of its kind'_ Anna remarked.

**'We're more aggressive than humans and you lot have a genetic instinct to protect those of your bloodlines like David is with you, it's in your nature so trust him'** Frost answered, Anna decided not to comment as she was not in the mood to receive a lecture on the Symbiotic and human races.

"David I don't want to press charges, I don't want to see the woman who raised me thrown in prison no matter what she's done, you've done enough the legal system won't allow us to live with her anymore and until she has proved herself better she won't even be allowed visiting rights" Anna stated.

"Anna that blow would have probably killed anyone else, yesterdays would have killed you! She stabbed you for crying out loud!" David stressed.

"And I have forgiven her, you may not have but I have, she's our mother, she raised me and no matter what I will always love her" Anna replied, the ambulance soon came to a stop and the sound of the car door shutting caught their attention and soon the rear doors opened and the medics took the stretcher out of the vehicle and took her towards the hospital, David beside her the entire time.

"You're lying. You can't possibly forgive her for what she has done! Are you that naive as to believe she will change or even love us again?!" David almost shouted as he walked beside the stretcher.

**'I had the same reaction when I heard her say that'** Frost muttered within Anna's head.

"She's still our mother bro, no matter what she did I can't hate her" Anna answered.

"But why?" David stressed.

"I just can't" Anna sighed, the doors opened and they entered the hospital, Anna was taken into a room where she was soon joined by a doctor, David still by her side.

_'Guess they decided to skip the unneeded stitches'_ Anna mentally chuckled as she felt the hole fully seal up. The doctor who entered the room was tall with brown hair wearing a white coat and a blue top and bottoms, the name on his tag read 'Dr Nathaniel Peters' he approached her and took out a small stick from his pocket before starting to shine light into her eyes.

"Mild concussion" he muttered, glancing up at the bruise on her forehead.

"Interesting...The wound has already healed." Dr Peters frowned and looked at his patient.

"Are you mutant by any chance? An injury that causes concussions do not normally heal at this rate." He asked her and waited for an answer. He had been informed of what had happened before he entered the room, well what state the patient was in any ways and she was supposed to have something far worse than a bruise and with a concussion the bruise should have been larger.

"Why would it matter?" Anna asked, she knew very well of mutant haters and she'd rather not admit to one that she possessed mutant healing abilities that had been magnified by her alien companion..

"Because it would explain how you appear to have healed so quickly and it would affect which room you are placed in if you are forced to remain overnight for observation." Dr Peters answered.

"Why would the fact she could be a mutant effect where she sleeps?" David asked.

"Most of our patients tend to be rather...traditional and we'd rather not have a riot on our hands and so as to avoid such things mutants are placed in a separate ward" Dr Peters explained.

"Segregating mutants and normal people, not really helping race relations there" Anna muttered as she began to sit up, wishing the room would stop spinning already.

"We do not aim to help relations, merely heal those who enter the hospital, now tell me truthfully are you a mutant?" he pushed.

"Yeah, I have a healing factor, probably the only thing that kept me alive this long" Anna answered, narrowing her gaze on the doctor, wondering how he'd react, if he revealed himself to hate her kind she could always fight him off if she had to and if he didn't hate her kind she could use the rest.

"Hmm" Dr Peters hummed and nodded, leaving the room silently. He could use this information, after all the real hospital called them to take this particular patient. It seems it was for a reason after all. Grinning, the doctor walked onto the second level meeting up with a nurse.

"We have a mutant. I told her she would be moved to a separate wing. It's true really, just not the kind of wing she is expecting." He explained and the nurse nodded.

"Another mutant? Good we were running low." She smiled and walked off. Dr Peters turning to his left and departing as well. Anna's eyes narrowed as her enhanced hearing picked up on her doctor's conversation.

_'Man is he fucked, didn't think that we had more than one power all we said was we had a healing factor'_ Anna mentally chuckled darkly; she could feel Frost stirring, readying herself for battle and a night of fun.

**'Indeed for a human whose supposed to be intelligent he is indeed foolish, but we better find out what's going on before we can have fun'** Frost answered.

"I'll stay with you." David said.

"I doubt you'll be able to, keep mutants and normal people apart and all" Anna answered, there was a knock at the door, the two turned to see Faith enter and let out a small silent sigh of relief.

_'Thank god it's the right room...the last two were just embarrassing'_ Faith mentally muttered.

Soon after Faith came a nurse entered the room to tell the social worker and her brother that they should leave the patient to rest. David protested, bringing up the fact that he was her brother but the nurse did not listen and practically pushed the two out of the room.

"Don't be sour David. You can see her tomorrow." Faith smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "I have to go. Don't know if I will be able to come visit tomorrow but I'll see." With that the social worker walked away leaving the brother alone in the hallway.

_'Like hell I'll leave her side! I've heard of those mutant restraining hospitals and I'm not taking any risks!'_ David thought furiously and left the hospital only for him to silently sneak back in and into a janitor's closet until closing time.

"I'm not leaving you sis." He muttered and began the waiting game.

Later…

Night came fast and Anna was wheeled to the other wing in a wheelchair, upon entering she saw a multitude of mutants in hospital beds on either side of the large room, two she noticed causing a ruckus in her city a few times.

_'Damn X-men how are we supposed to remain off the radar when we're in the same room'_ Anne mentally complained as she was wheeled to one of the beds, she was helped into it by the one pushing the chair but they soon left, she glanced round the room and was relieved that it seemed that only two of them were there, Jean and Storm.

_'How long until the concussion's gone?'_ Anna questioned.

**'An hour or two, don't make eye contact and act like everyone else and we'll be fine and when they turn off the lights it's show time'** Frost responded, an almost sinister smirk crept across Anna's face, oh was she going to enjoy this.

David was able to see the lights finally going out. Slowly pushing the door open he looked around to see the hall empty. Smirking, he closed the closet door gently and quietly walked towards the room his sister was located in. Peeking inside he cursed when he found the room empty.

_'Damn it! How will I find her now?'_ David thought and started walking around aimlessly but still cautious for any sort of movement. _'Never thought a hospital could be so creepy...Then again this is a hospital so a lot of people die here'_ David thought hesitantly. The boy slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor and glanced over the corner. Seeing it clear he stepped onto the second floor and opened the first door he could see...which turned out to be another closet. Sweat dropping he closed the door and continued sneaking around.

David continued to sneak around, ducking round corners whenever he saw a member of staff before finally spotting the doctor who had seen his sister and so began to follow him. David clung to the shadows as he follows the medical practitioner, levelling his breathing and remaining out of sight, not making a sound. Dr Peters stopped at a metallic door and scanned his ID badge, the door opened, David ducked in just as the door closed and found he was in some sort of laboratory, tubes filled with green liquid and people within them or rather mutants along with a few strapped to a table, he began to look round for his sister, eyes wide with horror and worry.

_'What the hell is this!?'_ David mentally screamed as he looked at the room in horror. He ducked into the denser shadows as the doctor began to speak into a microphone.

"Are the mutants ready? We are so close to revealing their secrets and creating a way to remove them all in one fell swoop that today should give us the rest of the data we need" Dr Peters said with an eager smile on his face.

"Yes, they're ready." A female's voice sounded from the speakers.

_'WHAT!'_ David almost said that out loud. They were trying to find a way to kill every single mutant in one swoop?! Using other mutants for it too! _'Oh no! Anna!'_ David thought horrified and fled the room desperately trying to find where they kept his sister. Not noticing the slight sparking of his clenched fists.

…

David ran and ran until he nearly ran into a nurse, he ducked round the corner of the hallway and held his breath, listening to the footsteps of the nurse and attempted to determine the direction she was heading, whether or not she had spotted him when he nearly ran into her back. The footsteps continued to get further away; he crept back round the corner and began to follow after her, his heart pounding as adrenaline prepared to flood his systems. She stopped at a door; she opened it and entered it.

David followed her to the door and peered in his eyes widened when he saw his sister strapped to a propped up examination table, her limbs bound by straps, her head lightly moving from side to side. Anna's eyes slowly flickered open, her gaze moved round.

_'What the hell happened?'_ Anna mentally muttered before memories surged through her.

Flashback…

Anna had been curled up in the covers, her eyes closed as to create the illusion she was asleep while she merely awaited for her concussion to disappear, the sound of metal hitting the floor and rolling echoed throughout the room and was soon filled with the sound of gas escaping some form of container, her eyes shot open to see a green cloud fill the room as people in gasmasks burst into the room and scattered about the room, two per mutant, her vision began to blur as she succumbed to the power of the gas.

End flashback…

Her gaze narrowed on the nurse before her, she wasn't alone, two male doctors were seeing to the two other mutants of the room, the white haired dark skinned woman known as Storm and the redhead Jean and they were coming too.

"Oh you're gonna wish you never met me" Anna chuckled as she will her clothes to melt into the liquid form of her Symbiote and began to cover herself with it as she took on her alias of Frost.

Frost grinned, her nightmarish maw opening up. She brought up her arms, tearing through the restraints with ease before ripping the others and jumping off of the examination tab;e. At hearing their patient speak the doctors turned away from Storm and Jean and faced the Symbiote host's direction only to get a fist to the face. The doctors flew into the wall, bouncing off of it and falling limp on the ground.

The nurse's eyes widened and she quickly punched a button on the wall before getting her arm cleanly cut off by razor sharp claws. Blood gushed out of the wound; the nurse screamed in pain and clutched the stump that remained of her severed limb.

Chuckling darkly Frost drew back her clawed hand and swiftly cut off the nurse's head, letting the body fall on the ground and for the head to roll down to David's feet. The boy looked down at the severed head, it stared back at him with empty eyes. David clutched the door frame to keep himself balanced and looked up towards the...thing? Anna?

"A-Anna?" David gasped in shock and horror at what his...sister (?) did in cold blood.

…

Frost licked the blood from her claws and her arm, relishing in its taste, she may not approve of devouring humans of their remains to sustain her Symbiote and normally kept to chocolate but it was a shame to let something that could sustain Frost go to waste.

"What the hell?" a feminine voice gasped, Frost span on her heel to see Jean, the one who spoke, and Storm staring dead at her.

"Look whose finally awake" Frost chuckled, tentacles oozing out of her shoulders and heading straight for the bound mutants, sharpening their tips and curving them into a blade like fashion before severing their binds and reabsorbing the tendrils.

"A-Anna?" a shaky male voice stammered, Frost froze, her whole body stiffening as she recognised that voice, she turned just in time to see David run.

"DAVID!" Frost screamed as she ran to the doorway, looking round to see her brother nowhere in sight.

…

David ran. That was all that he could do. All he could think. His mind was blank. Flashes of seeing that...thing...killing the nurse kept repeating in his head. That couldn't possibly be his sister, could it?! The one who seemed to want to take the blame for everything even after not knowing him that well for years couldn't be that...monster. That coldblooded killer can't be his sister! It just can't! The boy kept repeating this in his mind that the monster in that room was not his sister but small flashbacks of when that thick goo was covering her body and with Anna smirking as if she knew what she was doing kept David from fully accepting that Anna was not that thing.

Maybe she was controlled!? Maybe she didn't know what that thing would do?! David started to come up with ridiculous ideas but they all seemed to die away when remembering Anna's smirking face as the Symbiote covered her.

…

"What are you?" Storm asked as she and Jean began to rub their wrists to relieve the discomfort caused by their restraints.

"A mutant?" Jean asked, thinking that it was possible that the form of their rescuer was the result of the X-gene.

"Yeah, we're a mutant but this" Frost gestured to herself "There is nothing mutant about it" she finished.

"What do you mean? What are you?" Storm asked.

"Your best chance at bringing this place down, they're harvesting mutants for something and no doubt you know this since you're here and in order to bring it down you'll need me" Frost stated.

_'David why did you have to see us like that? Why did you have to run?'_ Anna mentally wept, her heart breaking as she remembered him running off.

**'Perhaps if we had told him sooner this wouldn't have happened'** Frost mentally responded, a soft sigh within her voice.

…

Panting, David leaned on a wall in an alley a little ways away from the hospital.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" David asked himself desperately. He felt horrible for running away like that but he couldn't help himself. What if she wasn't in control and attacked him? Sliding down on the floor with his back against the wall David brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He was at lost. Should he believe in his sister and go back? Confront her? But if he did he might get killed.

There were other mutants there too. Not that he was against them, not at all but he didn't know if those other mutants were friendly. He didn't want to risk going back there if it meant death by the mutants or his sister. He shivered at the thought of his own twin slaughtering him.

_'What should I do?'_ David thought helplessly.

…

"Why do you say that we'd need you?" Stormy asked, nervously glancing at three corpses that littered the room.

"You're an army of two against this entire place, you need some raw power if you want to make it out of this Xmen" Frost responded as she headed out of the room, Jean and Storm followed after her, Frost glanced both ways before picking a random direction and heading left, morphing her hands into two large sledge hammers.

"Who are you?" Storm asked as she glanced towards Jean before indicating to Frost with her head, Jean nodded and began to focus her powers on their rescuer, probing her mind.

"You may call us Frost and tell your friend to stay out of our mind" Frost snarled, three tendrils erupting from her black with knife like ends, each poised to strike the Xmen. Jean stopped her probing and Frost reabsorbed her tendrils and they continued their search to find out what the hell was going on there.

…

The trio walked until they came up to a closed door, Frost rose her hand-hammers and slammed them into the metallic door. It flew off its hinges and crashed onto the floor. It was the same room David had been in with Dr Peters still there, too.

"You!" Frost growled and used a tendril to wrap around the man's torso and bring him into the air.

"What? You're not a mutant!?" The man yelled in surprise until he was flung across the room and sent crashing into a test tube, shattering the glass with a large piece skewering his neck. He made a gurgling sound as he tried to pull the glass piece from his neck, Frost approached him.

"Wrong, we are a mutant but that's not all we are fool" Frost chuckled, her had forming a blade, but just as she was about to make him pay and he was about to remove the glass his body fell limp and all signs of life faded from his eyes.

"Why did you do that?! We could have used him for information!" Jean yelled a Frost who ignored her and went up to the master computer in the room. Accessing the logs Frost easily found out the information they needed.

"Now then" Frost said as she deleted each and every file with logs, notes or anything concerning the mutants. "Let's end this!"

Storm and Jean glanced at each other nervously; the words of their Symbiote clad 'leader' unnerved them greater.

"What do you mean end this?" Jean asked cautiously.

"Exactly that, we are going to end this sick facility and all those involved, they were looking to make mutants extinct and my healing factor was the last thing they needed for the permanent cure" Frost explained as she continued to look over the files before doing a master delete on the lot, until the computer's databanks were wiped clean of all data.

"You mean you're going to kill everyone here?!" Storm practically shrieked.

"Only those involved in this project" Frost answered before raising her right hand, her fingers growing into long claws, with one swipe she tore through the metallic casing of the giant computer and its wiring, frying its circuits, she took in a deep breath before blowing a blue mist from her maw that quickly covered the machine's outsides and insides, freezing everything it touched.

"We can't let you do that" Jean said, her tone hard and unfeeling, Frost stiffened and turned to face the mutants

"And why not?" Frost questioned.

"It would only make relations between humans and mutants worse and what gives you the right to take the lives of others" Jean spat.

"They want to commit genocide by curing all mutants, their lives are forfeit and as for race relations it might help if you stopped referring to yourselves as not human, human and mutant you're the same species and yet you broadcast you want to be friends with humans. Humans and mutants coexistence your showing yourselves to be not human, straining race relations more so" Frost snapped..

"That may be but we won't let you kill them" Jean countered using her telekinesis to lift Frost off the ground and slam her into the computer screen causing her to receive a powerful shock, a powerful shriek of pain erupted from her maw, she fell to the ground, her body smoking.

"Man are you going to wish you hadn't done that!" Frost chuckled; she leapt at Jean and punched the red head with incredible force, the redhead was sent flying into the air it. Storm took flight, creating a powerful gust as to lift her body and caught the now unconscious girl, she landed and gently placed on the ground. The mutant's eyes glowed white as storm clouds gathered inside the room.

Powerful lighting struck the ground next to Frost in a warning like fashion before another came and hit her dead on.

"Like I said!" The Symbiote clad mutant snarled and appeared in front of Storm "I will make you wish you hadn't done that" Frost repeated herself and went to punch the mutant but Storm flew up. Not letting the mutant escape so easily Frost opened her maw and blew her freezing mist. Storm flew left but the mist caught her left leg, freezing it solid. The extra weight of the frozen limb caused Storm to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

Pushing herself on her hands the white haired woman looked up only to see a foot slamming into her face. Frost turned away from the now two unconscious mutants and started walking towards the door.

"Now let's get started~" Frost stated as she grew a dark smirk _'Idiots. After what I've lived through at home they actually thought that a couple of shocks would do more than slow me down'_ Anna mentally chuckled.

Frost began her search, exiting the lab and began to head down the hall way, checking every door and slaughtering everyone she passed who wore a doctor or nurse's uniform and wasn't a mutant, painting the walls in blood. Its delectable scent flooding her nostrils, her maw watering as her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since the night before. She paused at another door, she pulled up her fist and morphed it into a sledge hammer and slamming it into the door, it flew off its hinges and imbedded it in the opposite wall. Within she found two nurses with a mutant strapped to the bed, one nurse with a syringe in her hand, they turned to face the intruder, their eyes widening in fear, the first was a blonde with her hair in a bun and the other a brunette with hers hanging free, neither lacking in the figure departments, both very attractive.

"Pity if things had been different we may have taken you out...oh well you can still buy me dinner or better yet…. be my dinner." Frost chuckled before launching forward, maw open wide and releasing a frightful shriek, the blonde was first Frost sliced offer head and watched it drop to the ground, the blonde began to run until Frost froze the doorway, the only exit, filling it with ten inch thick ice.

The brunette turned and could only watch as she picked up the head of her colleague, her maw opening wide, her tongue extending and licking her face before depositing it within her maw, she chewed it up and swallowed, savouring its taste and trailing it with her index finger as it travelled down her neck, past her breasts and into her stomach.

She turned to the shaking brunette and licking her lips, removing all the blood from it and enjoying the sensation of it sliding down her throat. The brunette turned and began slamming herself on the ice wall, screaming for help. Frost's hand shot out and encased her neck.

"Scream all you want, it only makes this more pleasurable" Frost snickered, increasing her grip until the brunette struggled to breathe.

"Please don't" she gasped out, her voice but a whisper, Frost merely smirked and opened her maw before lifting the brunette and driving her into the maw and swallowing her whole.

"Now she was both delicious and filling" Frost commented, releasing two tendrils from her body to free the mutant "Get out of here" she instructed before slamming her fist through the ice, shattering it before continuing on her search.

As the night went on screams of frightened people filled the air as a frosty and gory death became their being. Soul shattering shrieks were the last things those people would ever hear again. Dozens of mutants escaped that night, both happy that they were free and horrified at what had freed them. Frost's brother has long since went back to his house, promising himself to search for his sister every night until he found her, he had to know what was going on, what had happened to her, what she was.


End file.
